The Taking of Olivia Benson
by mariskamhargitay
Summary: A story about the abduction of Detective Olivia Benson and the love between her and Detective Stabler.
1. Chapter 1

*Present day*

_"Captain! Her phone has just been switched on. We have a trace on it now."_ Elliot spoke._ "We've found her!" _

The team hurried to their squad cars and speeded to the traced location sirens blazing. Ten minutes later they pulled up outside an old factory. Cragen spoke up.

_"Alright team! We have a lot of grounds to cover. Everyone split up but keep in touch through your walkie. Please stay safe!"_

John was horrified when he found her. In a small dark room in the basement of the factory Olivia was shackled to a metal autopsy slab. She was unconscious and barely breathing. Blood was seeping down her naked torso and pooling on the floor below her and it was clear to seeing the bruising and swelling that covered her. John radioed for the ambulance team and the fire brigade before informing the rest of the team where he and Olivia were. When they arrived the fire brigade had to cut their way through the shackles which had been welded together to make it impossible for Olivia to escape. After that the paramedics took over, stabilizing her before transferring her to a gurney and into the awaiting ambulance. The perpetrator was nowhere to be found.

At the hospital Olivia was treated for all her injures including burns, stab wounds and broken bones. The nursing staff decided it would benefit Olivia to be put into a medically induced coma while she healed, otherwise the detective would be in constant excruciating pain.

Every day Elliot sat for hours by Olivia's side holding her hand and telling her about his day in the hope she could hear him. Every day he would remind her how much he loved her. And every day she would not respond.

2 weeks had past and the medical staff decided it would be a good time to take her out of the coma. She was not fully healed physically yet but the pain would be bearable. The same couldn't be said about her mental pain. Slowly she regained consciousness and Elliot's was the first face she seen. As he had done the full time she was in her coma, Elliot was holding her hand. She squeezed it weakly and smiled up at him.

_"I love you Elliot. Thank you for not giving up."_

*Flashback - 7 weeks ago*

Olivia was at the graveyard mourning the loss of her mum. They certainly weren't close and had their fair share of fights but her mother's death hit Olivia hard. It was a week since she had passed and Olivia had felt uneasy since. While kneeling in front of the grave Olivia didn't notice the figure approach her. When she felt a light hand on her shoulder she sucked in a sharp breath before snapping her body round defensively. She immediately relaxed when she realised she had been approached by a young boy, six years old at the most. He informed her he was lost and she agreed to help him find his father in the large graveyard.

Five minutes later the boy spotted his dad and they ran to each other. Olivia smiled at the reunion and the dad came to thank her. They spoke for a while walking around the cemetery until they had to leave. Olivia walked them to their car and hugged the little boy goodbye before giving him advise to not get lost next time. The father put the boy in the back of the car and unknown to Olivia grabbed a crowbar from next to his sons' car seat. Olivia had already said her goodbyes and had turned to walk away. The blow to the back of her head was unexpected and knocked her unconscious immediately. The perpetrator loaded Olivia into his car next to his son and he drove the short 10 minute drive to his isolate house.

Several hours later Olivia awoke with one wrist handcuffed to the rocking chair in the little boys' room with her feet secured to the legs of it so she couldn't escape. The boy was smiling at her with wide eyes.

_"Mummy, will you read me a story please?"_ he asked while placing 'We're Going on a Bear Hunt' on her knee.

He sat patiently on the floor in front of her with loving eyes.

_"The boy wants a story Olivia. READ!"_

Olivia scrambled to open the book in fear of what might happen but held her emotions together and refused to show her captor she was scared.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER!****_any character who is familiar to you belongs to Dick Wolf (lucky man)_**

_**Happy Reading :)**_

-At the precinct-

_"Elliot where is Olivia?"_ Cragen asked, _"Didn't you leave the house together?"_

_"She was going to visit her mums grave Cap, said she would only be an hour or so. I'll go phone her and find out where she is."_

Ten minutes and six phone calls later Elliot had no answer.

_"Cap she isn't answering and she should have been here three hours ago now. I'm going to look for her."_

At the graveyard Elliot found the place eerily quite. Olivia was nowhere to be found. On his way out he spotted something glistening in the car park. It was the ring he had bought Olivia on their first anniversary. He picked it up and held it tightly in his hand as he searched the nearby area. Close to where the ring was he found a few spots of blood. Straight away Elliot knew something was wrong. He pulled out his phone and dialled the precinct.

_"Don! You need to get here quickly, and bring CSU! Olivia's missing!"_

-With Liv-

Olivia read to the little boy who now referred to her as mum and she now knew was called Toby. Afterwards her captor covered her mouth and nose with a chloroform soaked cloth and she struggled in the chair until it took effect. The perp then un-cuffed her from the chair and carried her to his bedroom. He stripped her of all her clothes and cuffed her hands above her to the head rest of the bed. He tied her legs to opposite bed posts so that she was fully exposed. Olivia awoke to the man stroking her cheek. She immediately turned her head away and shouted,

_"Don't touch me!"_

_**AUTHORS NOTE! Hope you are enjoying my story so far. Please review! Decided to leave it on a cliff hanger (sort of). More tomorrow (probably) **_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER!** **_all familiar characters belong to Dick Wolf (unfortunately)_**

HAPPY READING!

***RECAP* Olivia awoke to the man stroking her cheek. She immediately turned her head away and shouted,**

**"Don't touch me!"**

He grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look at him.

_"Don't speak to me that way bitch! Let me get a few things clear around here! I own you now! You do as I say! You will treat my son like he is your own, you are his mum now! Only speak when you are told. If I catch you trying to escape or breaking one of my rules you will be sorry! Understand me?"_

She ignored him.

_"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"_

She looked at him with venom in her eyes before spitting on him.

_"YOU STUPID BITCH!"_, he screamed as he began attacking her.

She cried out in pain but refused to let the tears that were threatening to fall show. After one last punch to her ribs he went to make dinner for himself and Toby. They sat at the table eating and talking about their day when Toby asked where Olivia was.

_"Mummy doesn't feel well just now son. We'll see how she feels later."_

That night Toby cuddled up beside Olivia in bed and tried to make her feel better. The detective felt sorry for Toby and wanted to escape and take him with her. His dad was out of control. The next morning Olivia was untied and forced to make breakfast for Toby and the perp but she herself was forbidden to eat.

_"Daddy, I like this mummy. Can we keep her?"_

_"Yes son sure we can."_, he smiled back.

He turned to look at Olivia who was horrified and grinned evilly at her.

_"You're here forever Livvie."_

-At the precinct-

_"Captain, DNA was Liv's. We have to find her. And I'm going to kill the sick son of a bitch who has taken her when we do."_

_"Don't do anything stupid Elliot. Warner wants to see you. She said she has something that might be useful to you."_

-At the morgue-

_"Ah Elliot, just who I was looking for. I found a hair in the blood. It wasn't Olivia's so I did some tests. I found out that the DNA was from a young male no older than ten. I also found a partial on Olivia's ring which belongs to the boy. My guess is you find the boy and you will find Liv."_

_"Thank you Melinda. I'd do anything to get her back safely. I can't lose her. I love her."_

_"Bring her home safe El."_

*Present day*

_"Olivia baby? I know this is really hard but can you tell me what happened to you? It's really important that we get your statement as soon as possible."_

_"I know El. I'll try."_ she replied drained and upset. _"The perp used his son to lower me in. He seemed really nice at first and we chatted for a while. When I went to leave he hit me over the head. I woke up tied to a chair and he made me read to Toby. The boy kept calling me mum. When I finished the story he knocked me out and tied me to his bed naked. I woke up to him stroking my cheek and when I refused to let him he beat me. That's pretty much how the first four days went. I woke up, cared for Toby then got a beating. He wouldn't let me have any food until the fourth day and even then it was just some bread. The next few days he left me alone. I think he began to trust me because he left me alone with Toby. On the eighth day my biggest fear came true. He got really mad with me for sneaking some leftover food and tried to stab me but Toby saved me."_

*Flashback*

_"You stupid bitch! I told you if you broke the rules you'd pay!"_ he screamed as he lunged at her with a kitchen knife.

_"Daddy no!"_ Toby shouted as he jumped in front of Liv.

The little boy collapsed to the floor, blood spluttering from his mouth.

_"Why did you try to hurt mummy, da..."_

The small boy didn't get to finish his question as the life was torn away from him far too soon.

*End flashback*

Olivia was sobbing hysterically at the painful memory of that horrible day.

_"I killed him El. It was my fault. If I hadn't been so greedy then Toby would still be alive."_

_"Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault Liv. What happened then?"_

_"He made me wash Toby then he carefully placed his body in bed so it looked like he was sleeping. Then he threw me into the wall and punched me repeatedly in the face."_

Elliot looked at the newly healed scar on Olivia's cheekbone. He would find the man who done this to her and he'd pay.

_"Later that night he used chloroform to knock me out and when I woke up I was on a dirty old mattress locked in a dark room. I wasn't restrained but there was only 1 window which was pretty high up and I had no strength after constant beatings and not enough food."_

Elliot gazed at Liv and couldn't help but notice how malnourished and unhealthy she looked. Her bones were protruding, her skin was a pale yellow colour and her once glistening eyes were dull with large dark circles framing them. It hurt him a lot to see her this way.

_"Olivia you know I love you and I always will. We'll find him."_

_***AUTHORS NOTE***_** Thank you so much for the reviews I've had so far. I hope you enjoyed part 3. PLEASE review :)**


End file.
